narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Zenjou
is a General and the current Seven from Kirigakure who was brought to Sunagakure by his fearful mother. After mastering his abilities, Zenjou eventually defeated the Land of Iron's strongest guards. Leading to him single handily taking over their infamous flying fortress. He is the son of a powerful revolutionary warrior from the nigh extinct Kaguya Clan. His controversial bloodline truly frightened Lord Kaguya's mother. And so, she kept her pregnancy a secret. However, while her body expanded, suspicions rose. Mistress Kaguya realized that escaping Kirigakure was the only option to keep her son safe. At the time, Shinobi actively hunted Kaguya Clan members for their bloodthirstiness and connection to Kaguya herself. So while her lord slept peacefully in his quarters, she defected. She feared that one day, Kirigakure Hunter-nin would eventually discover Zenjou's secret, and their heads would rise among his on iron pikes. It was a long and harsh journey across a vast sea, but she eventually made it to shore. It was there that she met an escort which turned out to become her future husband. They settled within Sunagakure where Zenjou was born. Only Lord Kazekage, the Wind Daimyō and his closest council members have any knowledge of Zenjou's true identity. Each possessing different ideas on his usage. Sunagakure's Kazekage's council hopes to eventually use him as Sunagakure's heavenly guard. While the Daimyō is simply grooming the child to become apart of a long chain of special warriors designed to protect those who hold such a rank. However, during his life, Zenjou, whose surname was dropped upon birth, lived as psuedo royalty. His adopted father was the head of a noble family within the Land of Wind as well as one of the Daimyō's closest guards. As a child, Zenjou became known for calling himself an Emperor. With dreams to find his own Land. However, Zenjou also possessed an immature mindset. Leading to those around him to name him the The Child-like Emperor (生煮え皇帝, Namanie Koutei). Zenjou has been surrounded by peafowls since birth. It was the symbol of his adopted families nobility. He also had a fascination with it's magnificent beauty. An aura of splendor as they danced about. Lord Kaguya grew to love this display. So much so, he had special Kimono's fashioned after this new found love. At it's ending was hundreds of the rarest peafowl feathers. White with a red eye of sorts. He also incorporated it's feathers into all of his illusions. Causing Zenjou to become known as Zenjou of the Peacock Feathers (孔雀羽の禅譲, Kujakuhane no Zenjou). A title given to him due to the rainbow feathers which fly during his genjutsu techniques. On the contrary, Zenjou was given the title the Desert's White Ox (字砂漠白牛 Jisabaku Shiroushi) after Sunagakure shinobi watched him hold off an invading armada single handily. His Amatsushi technique, which takes the form as a rampaging Ox, was the main contribution to this title. After conquering the Ancor Vantian and reestablishing it as a city-state under Sunagakure, it's citizens came to call Zenjou the Demon King of the Sixth Heaven (第六天魔王 ,Dairokuten Maou) due to his frightful power. After becoming a Chūnin, Zenjou became eligible to join the Nanabake, Sunagakure's infamous group of Assassins. An ancient sect said to have been behind the death of every Kage besides Gaara and his Father. The Nanabake gained a fear and reputation that went utterly unrivaled. Their reached stretched far beyond five countries. Nanabake agents existed everywhere. And within their base was generations of information. Things long forgotten by man. The Nanabake's extreme network caused their influence to bring fear to wars. Just mentioning their name was enough to stop battles and send warlords into frenzied panics. Shinobi withdrew from war when one heard that the Nanabake had came into play. They possessed the ability to assassinte lords in broad daylight without so much a suspicion. His uncle had groomed him excellently to join this deadly band. And his talent sealed Zenjou's spot upon this team. Soon, Zenjou became known as the Greatest Archer of the Age (一世の射手, Issei no Ite). Shinobi, lords and shogun's throughout all the lands heard rumors of this warrior's might. He possessed a beastly yet refined art of archery. His arrows reached unthinkable speeds. They could kill without making contact. Zenjou transformed into a deadly sniper. His young age made it all the more impressive. At the age of 16, Nanabake promoted Zenjou as their leader. Under his influence, their influence spread farther and wider. And through a more lenient policy, the Nanabake's mission scroll saw immediate expansion. His prowess and asolute love of his subordinates, caused those under the Nanabake title pledge absolute loyalty to Zenjou. They began to refer him as someone similar to the first Nanabake. And soon spoke of Zenjou's potential. That he one day, wil likely surpass him. Appearance Zenjou was a child of perpetual beauty. From childhood, it was shown that he had stolen his fathers charm for himself. His mother is famous for telling the Daimyō "With golden eyes that are worth more than life. And a smile capable of leading thousands into a false bliss...This is the face that lies beneath that monster..." Zenjou's hair is grey in coloration, as if all life had been absorbed from it. Yet, those who witness his heavenly gift realize that his hair simply matches the bones which protrude from within him. Zenjou's hair is known for growing extremely fast. A period without grooming often leads to a long mane. Crawling behind him as he walks or growing gracefully behind him. Another inherited trait are his father's crimson eyes. Said to pierce the night and hold one's soul, they are truly frightful, yet hypnotizing. Those who look upon sometimes find themselves unable to look away. This lead to a spoiled life. People were easily captured by this child. They gave him everything, from sweets to toys. Zenjou's current passion for beautiful Kimono's and peacock feathers has always been. Since childhood, Zenjou was known for wearing extremely expensive kimono's. Rather than tight fitting clothes, he favors loose-fitting kimono's comprised of soft silk. He enjoyed a specific style which leaves his chest exposed. Only his mother knew the true reason behind this. Like father, Like son.. Every kimono he owns has a rather large and extravagant tail attached to it. Thousands of peacock feathers trail behind him during Zenjou's journey's. Each one white as snow with a red eye symbol imprinted upon it. Although it follows behind him, it is impossible to dirty these feathers. Another aspect is a fascination with golden jewelry. Believing it to be a symbol of himself, Zenjou grew with various ornaments gifted to him. Golden toys, utensils, even earrings. This obssession remained with Zenjou as he reached his adult years. Zenjou continued to sport unique robes as a chūnin. However, Prince Kaguya cut his hair at Senhime's request. He also got into the habit of wearing a smooth white fur jacket over a porcelain Kimono. Zenjou decorated it with brilliant gold chains and links. A method to continue his love of the precious metal. Those privillaged enoough to touch his fur describe it as being incredbily soft. However, very few know which animal his fur belonged to. Zenjou also experienced a growth spirt, allowing him to tower over average shinobi. He also sported fingerless gloves which contrasted completely with his white overlook. Lord Kaguya became known for utilizing white peacock feathers in conjuction with his illusions. Which matched his overall aura. His movements were described like those of a snow storm. Besides this change in appearance, Zenjou also underwent a surprising growth spurt. In a matter of months, Zenjou towered over those his age. He also had his body tattood various names hidden within a deep code. Zenjou became known for showing the most emotion during this period in his life. He smiled when happy, frowned when sad, even cried when upset. It was shocking enough that Sunagakure citizens thought Zenjou had sickened. When at home, Zenjou still wore Kimino's to sleep. They were comfortable kept him warm during the deserts harsh nights. Zenjou also wore the legendary sword he inherited from his dead father strapped to his back. When Zenjou became a Jōnin, he took on a maturer appearance. This also occurred due to Zenjou becoming the leader of the Nanabake. He started to grow his hair longer. His hair gained a special coloring, going from porcelain white to a beautiful silver. Zenjou often claimed it as the Silver lining of a dark cloud.. Women were jealous of Zenjou's incredibly lengthy and soft hair. It remained strong enough to grab without ripping yet smooth and bouncy. Gently breezes sent it flying behind him. Zenjou also added more tattoos to his already impressive painting. Tribal markings that held onto his Kaguya culture. His years as a Jōnin also marked the beginning of his golden death. He wore less jewelry. Instead, his arrogance became apart of a spiritual aura. Zenjou's eyes sharpened. They pierced pitch black nights and peered deep into enemy souls. His golden eyes became valuable to those who studied beauty. As a symbolism of Zenjou's new found power, multiple horns emerged around Zenjou's head. Pitch black, yet stronger then metal. His number of horns depended on his mood. One often meant normal while two appeared when anger. He changed his snow-white theme to an obsidian black cover. The famous Kaguya favored black Kimono's with flowery designs imprinted upon them. Of course, he ditched his fur coats and adopted a large umbrella to cover him from the son. Continuing this process from his days as a chūnin, Zenjou wore his father's blade upon his back. Zenjou represents Normal. One of the Seven Disguises of a shnobi. And so, he is able to act without a disguise. Zenjou prefers his normal black kimono and pitch black horns. After a couple years of leading the Nanabake, Zenjou switched to silver kimono's covered in delicate yet intricate designs. His Kimono still possesses the massive white Peacock tailed strapped to it's back. Each one delicately painted with a red eye....Zenjou is known for wearing black kimono's during his organization metings. Personality The Demon King of the Sixth Sky is a person who underwent various changes in his life, making it impossible to clearly define him. His birth was the breeding ground for arrogance and blissful ignorance. While also creating a compassion for all life. As a child, Zenjou believed himself to be the beacon for a better future. The hero that would end all suffering among various lands. He saw that his life would involve repairing the damage caused by the Fourth Great Shinobi war. Master Zenjou also swore to protect those who could not protect themselves. A shephard among sheep. Not a day passed that he did not walk through Sunagakure's poorest without gifting them some sort of monetary support. He was an honest child, filled with respect. The Daimyō told his mother that his heart was sweet and innocent yet ambitious and fierce. He had an open minded view towards those of different villages. Welcoming all into his home. This pure heart was revealed to have been inherited from his mother and father. Two cleansed warriors born in a corrupted world could only give birth to a shining star. Besides his natural purity, Zenjou was raised with absolute happiness. His adopted family treated him as their own. Prince Kaguya's mother sang to him during each nightmare and fed him neverending compliments. Surprisingly, Zenjou's adopted father kept Zen in high esteem. He constantly spoke of his child's accomplishments and stood behind him. However, Zenjou felt lost. A tree among spinning sands, Zenjou constantly felt out of place. Deep inside, Prince Kaguya believed his heart to belong elsewhere. As if a hand pulled it outwards. Yet he kept this feeling hidden. But as with anyone who held themselves so high, Zenjou also started to separate himself from others. He despised friendships believing himself to live his life for others as a tool rather than an ally. An Emperor has no friends. They exist only to set rules for others to follow and fight for their safety. A separate life that only an Emperor could have. Those around him were not friends, rather simply sheep to be cared for. Other children who invited Zenjou to enjoy time together was meant with an empty stare. One void of understanding such a gesture. Wide holes ripped open among his different teams. Rather than work together, Zenjou would venture off alone and try to complete the mission. He avoided learning anything about those he worked along with. Going as far as not asking their names. But he has yet to forget a face. The Daimyō appraised this attitude towards a lonely life, while feeling sympathy for such a child. This was the existence his mother created by lying to her child. Without knowing the circumstances of his birth, Zenjou continued to live in a blissful ignorance. Slowly, he finds himself walking a path similar to his biological father. Of course, there were moments where Zenjou found himself fighting against it unknowingly. Zenjou held no bias to those around him. Regardless of their bloodline or origin, he judged others by their character. Those who deserved little honor recieved such. If one proved themselves to Zenjou, he allowed them to stand upon his ground, or close. And to do so was equivalent to gaining an ally. However, should one who yet to prove themselves upset Zenjou, he would undergo momentous tantrums. He of course suffered from extreme immaturity at times. From holding grudges to throwing temper tantrums in battle, it was for these actions that those around him jokingly called him the "Child-like Emperor". A name he despised. Zenjou's growth surrounded this horrible ideology forced upon him. For every step destroyed, two had been created. His mother could only hope that this would change as he matured into an adult. Another source of his arrogance came from his own aspirations. Zenjou dreamed to become a star. To unite a land under his holy light and lead it's people to a blissful sanctuary where justice and peace actually exist. He is known for sleeping under the stars of the desert rather than the comfort of his home. The Young Zenjou was also known for never sacrificing an ally. Going as far as taking damage meant for others. One could say that Zenjou had been born arrogant. But in truth, he just believed himself the only person capable of carrying the burden. Zenjou found his Reason rather easily. It happened during a mission where Zenjou had been cornered and his team greatly injured. He dug deep inside and realized that his reason to exist. To protect those close to him and lead those who follow into prosperity. His heart became tied to this belief, and such, his powers reacted subconsciously to it. With such a powerful belief, Zenjou's actions always involved a step forward. As a Genin, he found himself constantly worrying about others. During his exams, he made sure that Himiko was protected. And after forcing the volcano to explode, Zenjou ordered his team to go on without him. This belief caused his parents and uncle to view Zenjou in a different life. People respected him. Honored him. They simply feared his power and such lacked the power to openly express gratitude. After passing his exams, Zenjou became an entirely different person. It began after meeting Senhime, a women who forced Zenjou to bow before her. He started to view the world in a different light. Humanity changed for him....Zenjou started to show more emotions...He reamins calm in face of danger...Lost his blind arrogance...Only shows arrogance when he knows he can prove it... Zenjou remained dangerous mentally. He preferred to break a person's mindset during battle... Eventually, Zenjou's prowess lead to his promotion as a Jōnin. He found himself undergoing another drastic change. His arrogance had greatly smoothed to the point it almost became a subtle hint. Rather than words, Zenjou spoke through actions. He transformed his spoken pride into a magnificent aura. Those within his presence could literally see Zenjou's elegance.....Zenjou is only cocky to those who he believes he can defeat...ONly words with merit... History One could say that although Kirigakure became accepting of those blessed with gifts, there existed a group who could never find retribution. The Kaguya Clan. A clan that stood against divine law and let their thirst for war control them. They almost went extinct. However, in a period filled with destruction, bloodshed and ignorance. The Kaguya were able to make a revival from near death. It was a time where Hundreds to thousands died due to Madara's ignorance and such, held salty feelings towards those with destructive bloodlines. There was a Kaguya women who happily served the Mizukage alongside her husband. She was a powerful shinobi that stopped hundreds of rebellions. A key factor in Kirigakure's reshaping, she used a different alias during her missions. During her pregnancy, the previous Mizukage had sent her a message warning both her and her husband about an upcoming threat. As time continued forward, many Kirigakure citizens began to go on False Kaguya Hunts. Killing all they believed to be Kaguya. Criminals would use their name as a method of spreading fear. Kaguya being deadly warriors, very few had the guts to stop one, despite Kaguya Clan members being nigh extinct. But together, they decided to stay which proved fatal. After saving a neighbor, Toyotamahime accidentally exposed her gift. Despite the kind hearted action, her neighbor told everyone of what they've just saw. Resulting in an angry mob. Zenjou's father fought bravely, using Kubikiribōchō. His status as a Seven Swordsmen granted him excessive skill. Toyotamahime used this opportunity to send her child away. Before so, she placed a special bone inside of his body filled with her chakra and memories. As well as a few messages. She went back to her husband, and that was the last Zenjou saw of his real parents. The hardest part of this escape was the vast sea this woman had to cross. Kirigakure's forces were scattered, and focused moreso on subjugating surrounding islands instead of defending Kirigakure's main shore. The Mizukage general's arrogance lead to him believing none could cross him. She sailed from Kirigakure to the Land of Wind, choosing not to dock upon the Land of Fire. This trip took almost twice as long had she taken the aforementioned route. But her escape upon a fishing boat made food plentiful. It was sickness and warmth she had to battle. When she arrived, she found herself in a sea-side town. Staying at an Inn, she ran into a traveller similar to her. A man of golden hair and an aura quite like his real father's. That night, she explained the situation, knowing that this encounter was the last chance of survival. Toyotamahime's friend lacked funds or strength to make it to a major village. And had no idea how they would treat a member of the Kaguya Clan, or whether she should even tell them his heritage. Either way, she struck gold. This man, a close guard to the Wind Daimyō, offered protection and guidance. Together they rode to his palace and pleaded with the Wind's feudal lord. He called upon the Kazekage and his council to discuss this matter. It was accepted. Zenjou, alongside his false mother at birth, would live with the guard within Sunagakure. Where they would both be treated as citizens. Zenjou's birth was kept a secret. Only high ranking council members were in attendance. His biological mother named him Zenjou, and told his false parents to drop his surname. As such a child was not truly his or hers. Zenjou was thus raised in continious lies. Calling the Daimyō his uncle, Zenjou had been kept under false nobility. But despite these lies, Zenjou's false family loved him dearly. From pampering to special training, Zenjou saw himself as a being meant to lead not to follow. He aspired to find his own land. Soon he was allowed to enter Sunagakure's Shinobi School where he became a Genin at a young age. But an accident reminded his mother that Zenjou would never live a normal life... Night had fallen, he had failed his first mission due to consistent arrogance. The lecture he recieved caused him to suffer through feelings he had yet to feel before. Guilt for letting his teammate fall victim to a trap, pain for failing, and an ambition to do better yet fear for failing. This mixture caused bones to sprout from his very arms. A painful experience, he cried in fear. However, there was no blood. And after calming down, he was able to make his innards recede back into his skin. After showing his mother, Lady Kaguya simply told another lie. Said it was a gift given by the heavens. To avoid suspicions from this technique, the Daimyō had Zenjou trained in archery rather than Taijutsu. Something Zenjou proved even more talented at. He had excellent marksmanship. Able to pierce multiple targets at once. He practiced two different forms, one which involved constant moving and another that used strength in a stationary position. He also was discovered to use wind release as a chakra nature. Which Zenjou practiced on his own. Arcs Chūnin Coming Soon After successfully becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou... Jōnin The Truth Is Revealed Zenjou managed to prove his worth after accomplishing an incredible string of successful missions. His Sensei personally recommended Zenjou's promotion, despite being a young age. However, grim news cut his celebration short. His mother almost finished her path in life. She almost drew her last breath. But she could not leave this world without telling him the truth. His false mother called her child before her as she lied dying in bed. Eyes glazed, tears slowly falling. She grasped his hand with all her strength and smiled. The now ancient lady poured her heart out. How proud she was of this man who stood before he. She saw his parents imprinted deeply upon him. But that lead to a painful truth. His adopted mother began her tale. Starting with helping his parents by defecting from Kirigakure with Zenjou in her arms to the troubles she endured raising him. And even starting a new life. She told him his parents entire tale. Everything except Kirigakure's view of the Kaguya. Instead, she bestowed upon him a final mission for her. Infiltrate her former home. And visit his grave. There, she set up a guide. It was fairly easy of course. A mission which took no more than a few weeks. By then, the Kaguya warrior had fallen prey to a terrible sickness. Which lead to rebellions which he failed to surpress. Stress took it's toll on his body. Due to his unique gift, healers could do nothing for him. His body slowly deteriorated from within. With his last breath, he spoke his regrets. Conquering The Land of Sky: An Unbeatable Fortress Abilities The Demon of the Sixth Heaven is a man who has earned his titles through both trials and tribulations. Growing strong with age, he easily became one of the shinobi world's major forces. A member of a now extinct clan, Zenjou's emergence caused Kirigakure, a land which he rarely affiliates himself with, to cease hunting those with Kekkei Genkai after recieving a letter of violence. Sunagakure's Kazekage has called him Sunagakure's greatest weapon. Despite his young age, many have said he has surpassed Shinobi's who fought in previous wars. He is also further identified by the arrogant attitude, although Zenjou has repeatidly shown clear rite to his word. From defeating armies to conquering his own land, The Sky Emperor established a kingdom in under a year. Had he not, Zenjou's name had been selected to potentially succeed the current Kazekage should something occur.... Zenjou lived his early life in a cleverly fabricated lie. And such, had little idea of the potential he possesses. Yet it failed to hinder his development as a Shinobi. After becoming a Genin, Zenjou believed his unique bloodline to be nothing less than a gift. At the time, Zenjou could only utilize it's basic abilities consciously while his subconscious mind used more defensive mechanisms to protect him. However, even as a Genin, many called Zenjou a spectacle in battle. His exposure to Kyūjutsu at a young age caused Prince Kaguya to prefer mid and long distance battles. He constantly displayed a strategy which involves feigning retreat in order to gain adequate spacing. The young Kaguya also chose battles at a considerable distance. Forcing enemies to endure a slaughter of attacks while attempting to reach him. Leaving their bodies littered with fatal wounds. Opposingly, the young Emperor still had a natural knack for Taijutsu. Even as an archer, Zenjou rather enjoyed close range battles. Hand to hand combat to the young Zenjou became a hidden passion. One that blossomed secretly until his years as a Jōnin. Battle makes him feel absolutely alive. Steel delt little damage to him, hands broke and kicks bent against his solid body; He describes this feeling as exhilarating. He also enjoyed personal kills. Besides his barbaric nature, Zenjou's sensei noted him to be a very strategic Genin. He believed that one's quickest battle involved forcing an enemy to subjugate themselves under him, and then treat them as his own. To kill an enemy is to transform them into an ally. A philosophy he followed deeply. Zenjou had exceptional chakra reserves for someone his age. However, he lacked the ability to fully control it. He was only able to stream chakra through his arrows due to their composition being similar to his own bone. Zenjou's power as a Genin still easily become a top tier candidate when group with those participating in his exams. A primary example being when he caused a volcano to erupt with two arrows. Leading to destroying an island at fourteen years old. After successfully becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou learned the truth of his gift. And thus was able to fully utilized Shikotsumyaku. Although it took quite a while, Lord Kaguya managed to create his own style. Still focusing on his bow and arrow, he incorporated a special form of Taijutsu not quite different from masters of before. Lord Kaguya was sent to single handily dispatch an uprising rebelling in the Lord of Wind. Which he managed rather easily. Zenjou left various battles without a scratch on him. Alongside his mastery over Shikotsumyaku, Lord Kaguya also furthered his understanding and control of sound based techniques. It was here that he delved deeper into Sonic Style Kyūjutsu. An art which grants his arrows an impressive illusionary boost, area of effect, speed increase and strength increase..... Zenjou's power lead to him single handily claiming the Land of Sky fortress as his own. Fighting the rival Land of Iron, it is said he did so without a losing a single drop of blood.... After becoming a Chuunin, Zenjou trained extensively to strengthen his two eyes. Making them extremely sharp, increasing his vision to inhumane levels. Some compared it to that of a hawk hunting across a desert. Even without his third, Zenjou is able to see incredibly large distances. He views colors and objects with extreme clarity. As well as being able to pierce through illusions casted upon him. His eyes dilate during activation. As Zenjou began to travel throughout, he started to utilize three eyes. Using his Third Eye technique to create an eye out of bone. Similar to previous Kazekages, Zenjou mastered his ability of creating an external eye. At first it began as a conscious effort. When Zenjou required long distance battle, his third eye would scout kilometers ahead. Even stretching miles. Zenjou utilized this method to create multiple traps, manipulate his surroundings and plan in advance. He created immense blueprints which allowed him to appear to have seen his enemies future movements. And with precise firing, Zenjou manipulated their battlefield from extreme shots. As he truly mastered his Shikatsumyaku, Zenjou's third eye transformed into a subconscious function. Zenjou's third eye equalled his other two in terms of efficiency, actually surpassing their receptors and vision based prowess. Zenjou's body morphed around this newly developed organ. Optic nerves formed in a small space within his skull's parietal bone. Granting his newly formed optical nerves physical connection to the center of his brain. Performing as a signal receiver to his external third eye. Which fed information directly to his pineal gland. The pineal gland used this connection as a method of deciphering visual information. Doing so essentially gave him a third eye as he could utilize Sunagakure's Third Eye technique without closing either eye. Also, Zenjou's control over his body reduced sustaining it to where it required almost nothing in terms of chakra. Limitless usage paired with a spiritual connection transformed his vision beyond human capabilities. As Zenjou walks about, his third eye is constantly activated. It hovers behind him and around him, keeping constant watch on his surroundings. He is able to watch those hidden behind him, and effortlessly dodge sneak attacks. He can thoroughly infiltrate enemy holds or scan tight areas. This eye's small form makes it nearly impossible to spot instantly. Using it, Zenjou also becomes an exponential spy. He is able to hide it and watch events undetected. Zenjou's third eye is constantly active due to it's nearly non existent chakra expenditure. Lord Kaguya percieves the world at a extremely higher resolution than the average human. It was shown after a Yamanaka had tried to possess his body, that his perception could drive one mad. For which it caused his invader to escape back into their own body. The combination of all three eyes enhances his own vision exponentially. In terms of clarity, he is able to see individual strands in a grand spider web. As well as each glob on which the spider walk. Every drop of rain, every ray of light, each last breath is recorded. Zenjou's sense of sight has shot through complex illusions and figured out weaknesses of grand structures. Without manipulating his eye, Zenjou's sight is able to cover extreme distances naturally. His higher resolution transfers into night. Lord Kaguya's eyesight is known for adjusting in darkness and such can nearly see perfectly at night. However, it takes a while for his eyes to adjust between both. Zenjou's third eye can manuever farther at incredible speeds. It can scour across kilometer's. Zenjou the hidden leader of an infamous assassin and spy organization known solely as the Nanabake. He has become referred to as perhaps the greatest leader to date. The Nanabake's existence spans across numerous generations, reaching before Sunagakure's initial creation. The Nanabake are behind numerous key murders that have occurred for centuies. Lords and leaders to simple maids have found themselves victims to Nanabake. They've played a hand in every Kazekage murder before Gaara's father, who had been slain by Orochimaru. After Gaara's victory in the fourth war, he created a deal which caused the Nanabake to become a force mainly contracted by Sunagakure. Being the leader of the Nanabake a the largest assassin sect to date. Hundreds of assassin's are scattered throughout every country, in thousands of different positions. From cleaners to generals, it is known that Nanabake can surround one without their target ever knowing. Entire villages have fallen because of this intricate design. They are masters of disguises that are capable of hiding in plain sight. Such an extremely massive network grants Zenjou an abnormally grand influence. Zenjou often boast that he has power over a portion of enemy militaries. When not on a contract, these Agents perform other duties. They are sleeper agents, spies, masters of espionage and sabotage. Nanabake's off duty also perform other jobs a a way of supporting this massive organization. From Mercenary work to thievery. Agents also utilize humble methods while others delve deep into the black market. The Nanabake's extensive reach is well within the black market. Gifting plentiful weapons to Nanabake agents as well as their leader, Zenjou. He possesses an unrival access to intricate and delicate information. As Nanabake agents exist in numerous lands, he has the ability to call agents at his leisure. Unlike previous leaders, Zenjou's immense charisma, love for his subordinates and determination has left a deep imprint upon those below him. They vowed their life to him, and such, are willing to follow his orders to death. Due to their background as orphans, Nanabake agents lack true emotional connection to others. They are bred without emotions. Taught to become nothing less than an empty shell. Transforming them into disposable tools for Zenjou's cause. However, his vibrant display and enormous dreams has changed Nanabake agents. They now fight for his wishes and will. To create a land for Zenjou to rule happuly. Zenjou has yet gone ignored. Although he prefers small amounts ranging from one to three, Lord Shichi has summoned entire platoons to perform task. Agents of the Nanabake are trained in extensive shinobi arts. They have mastered the basic Shinobi techniques as well as various individual abilities. For this, various individual Nanabake are summoned for different purposes. As expected with one who runs a monstrous assassin organization. Zenjou is extremely skilld in the art of stealth. Intelligence Zenjou is known for being extremely perceptive and strategic. His first demonstration of this ability was during his chuunin exams when he realized only after failing once, the true mechanics of the riddle... Kyūjutsu Zenjou's defining attribute is his skill in Kyūjutsu. It is the foundation of all his techniques and abilties. He is unable to even perform basic wind release techniques unless he ties it into his bow and arrow. Zenjou created his bow using his blessed gift. Rather than a wooden bow, Emperor Kaguya's weapon is morphed from his own body. And such possesses traits comparable if not greater than steel, while being flexible enough to bend back. It is a bow with unprecendeted speed and precision. Despite being young, Zenjou created a new type of bow which eliminated the disadvantages of traditional long bows. Instead, Zenjou's bow is a weapon of incredible crafting. A recurve, the Yumi no Kokkai focuses moreso on speed and strength rather than precision. Although he is a precise shot, as with any recurve, Yumi no Kokkai gives him a higher percentage of missing his exact target by a few centimeters. The Yumi no Kokkai is a unique bow as it is created from Zenjou's body. It's strings are created from a special bone within Kaguya clan members....Doing so, this bow is not one single bow but a concept. A physical representation of everything that Zenjou exist for. It is a bow that Zenjou can command and heal and even call from nothingness. The Yumi no Kokkai is a golden bow covered in crimson markings similar to the tattoo's upon his body. It is for this that enemies believe it to be metal. However, the Yumi no Kokkai is bow made of bone much harder than gold.....Also... Zenjou is known primarily for creating his own arrows from his body. He is able to create them instantaneously and subconsciously. All of his arrows, regardless of their utilized techniques, require an almost non existent amount of chakra expenditure, making them the ultimate technique to use in battle. He has fired hundreds of arrows in a single bout without spending a noticable amount of energy. Only during his exams was it difficult to create arrows due to Volcanic gases interfering with his own body. Due to his mastery over Shikotsumyaku, Zenjou's arrows are created with various designs. Designing their appearance is incredibly simple. They follow his will and come into existence accordingly. Zenjou's complex and advanced arrows require a miniscule amount of mental energy, almost appearing subconsciously. His basic arrows are entirely subconscious in nature, sometimes appearing without Zenjou being aware. He often compares to his arrow creation as moving his body. One cannot manipulate their body without consciously commanding it. His arrows are harder than steel yet flexable as necessary. Their designs make them strong enough to easily puncture metal and demolish rocks. Even without techniques, his arrows are extremely fast. During his exams, Zenjou had become a reknowned archer. Said to be a true hunter, his skilled granted him various feats. He could split another arrow in mid flight, fire multiple arrows at once and nock an arrow before firing faster than one could flicker away. Causing enemies to reappear with an arrow already flying towards them. As a Genin, he also developed the skill of catching enemy arrows and reusing them as his own. Something he did in such a swift motion, he made it appear as if it was his arrow itself. Zenjou however had two positions. Firing stationary granted him higher accuracy without sacrifing strength. While maneuvering with his bow caused a minor percentage of his shots to miss it's target by centimeters. Yet, Zenjou's maneuverability remained impressive. He could keep up with shinobi who seemingly disappeared and reappeared without losing his form. A product of high discipline, Zenjou constantly showed an impressive mastery over his own bow. Zenjou has incredible control over his firing speed. He is able to nock and fire multiple arrows in a single blink. A testament to his speed and precision occured during a horse riding session. Zenjou fired ten arrows mid gallop. Eight arrows hit their target perfectly with the remaining two only missed by less than an inch. When truly putting in effort, Zenjou is able to fire multiple arrows before an enemy is able to obtain a grasp on what occured. As a Genin, Zenjou practiced this skill constantly. He found himself aiming at falling leaves, counting how many holes he could create in a single leaf before it touched earth. During his exams, a massive tiger had caught his team by surprised. But before they could face their enemy, an arrow had pierced through it's heart mid leap. Followed by Zenjou appearing a few steps ahead. His skill over firing speed only increased with time. As he grew older, even Shinobi who mastered cursed eyes find it troublesome to follow his movements. They count four arrows when seven had been shot. Another aspect is his percision. Zenjou can pin a butterfly to a tree an incredible distance away without kiilling it.....Even when combined with his speed firing, Zenjou's arrows rarely miss. He is capable of increasing both their speed and power, to points that make them impossible to truly defend against. Once fired, they have ripped through mountains, easily destroyed fortresses and even leveled a forest. Zenjou's mastery over Kyūjutsu has made his arrows so powerful, that enemies and allies alike have deemed them an Absolute Offense (絶対罪, Zettaitsumi). It is often said that he inherited this Absolute Offense from his families immense ambition and derermination. Like his arrows, Zenjou's dreams and aspirations will pierce all. Zenjou's basic arrows are almost infinite in supply. As long as he has the sufficient energy to create them. These arrows are mostly used in combination with his ninjutsu and genjutsu. By flowing wind release within these arrows, he is able to create basic sound based illusions to confuse those who hear. Also, his current usage in wind release, has lead to him to develop a series a enhanced arrow techniques. Those who witness this practice has seen his prototype techniques blast impressive defenses. They often predict they will become a form of absolute offense. If given the time. Zenjou also possesses creative trick arrows. while his most basic arrows are usually morphed from his body as he draws back, he has also managed to create multiple quiver sets he keeps sealed into a scroll. As of his Genin days, he has only five different sets. Unlike his more basic arrows, he has only a limited amount of these quivers until he makes more. This action was done after Zenjou watched Puppeteers in battle. Seeing the value of tricks, Zenjou added it into his own arsenal. Because of their careful crafting, these arrows are used separately than his illusions and wind release. Zenjou's trick arrows, as of his age during the exams are still impressive; ' Senbon Launcher Arrows': These arrows are built with machine gun Senbon launchers. When fired they are capable of releasing a barrage of senbon either mid flight or after landing. This is often used as a trick as enemies often believe his arrows to be the main attack. Scorpion Tipped Arrows: An exception to Zenjou's general summoning technique, he actually keeps this set hidden deep within his sleeves. It is tied to him by a mechanicle device which allows him to launch an arrow into his hands. Making it appear as if it appeared from thin air. The extreme rarity of the scorpion used in it's making garuntees rare treatment. It is a species found only in Sunagakure's deepest deserts. Each arrow is capped to prevent it from stabbing Zenjou by accident. But after removing it's caps, one can see the deadly liquid. These arrows are dipped in a powerful paralyzer known for causing extensive pain. Enough pain to make one wish for death. Napalm Arrow: Perhaps Zenjou's most inhumane arrows, these arrows are known for causing excruiciating pains to those it cut. Within their tubes are long syringes filled with Napalm. Once fired, they inject this dangerous chemical into the victims body causing horrific pain from withn. Zenjou also has a set wrapped in explosive tags which is used to enhance the explosion. A small, instant firestorm is released from these arrows. And such a few must be shot at once to achieve this effect. Arrow: Shikotsumyaku Zenjou's gift is really the Kekkei Genkai, Shikotsumyaku, inherited from his father. However, due to constant lies, Zenjou lived the early years of his life unaware of this ability and all that it truly possessed. And such Zenjou could only perform it's most basic functions during his Genin exams. Consciously, Zenjou used it to create, reform, and even duplicate his legendary bow. It was also the source of all his arrows. As a Genin, a majority of Zenjou's Shikotsumyaku traits were manipulated subconsciously. His body hardened when physical threats were made appearant. And under times of stress, bone blades and spikes shot would rapidly emerge through his skin where damage was sensed. Similar to other uncontrolled defenses, Zenjou had little control over it. It had gotten to the point where Zenjou truly feared physical contact with others. Being as they were often harmed. The bone weapons would spread as far as the threat was felt. Zenjou's bone's were spawned numerically depending on the threat felt. Their sharpness also varied deeply. Some were meant to utterly destroy their attackers while others formed defensive formations such as shields and deflective arrangements. However, he also possessed plenty of subconscious internal defense mechanisms. These mechanisms of course evolved as he did. From Chūnin to Jōnin and finally to those he currently possesses as an Emperor. But, as a Genin, his defense mechanisms were greatly hindered in comparison. His front line of defense was a natural bone armor underneath his skin. Said to be harder than steel, it was enough to take impressive amounts of physical damage as well as survive incredible physical trauma. Those capable of landing their swords against his skin found it to snap in two under the force. As a secondary mechanism, Zenjou had subconscious access to his early form of Heavenly Defense. An inherited trait which formed osteokinetic constructs from his body, in response to danger. Finally, he possessed his gifted increased healing factor. Not as fast as the one he obtains as an Chūnin but quick enough to heal fatal wounds in the matter of hours. Zenjou learned of his Kekkei Genkai during his Chuunin Exams. After which, he began to train harshly to gain a true understanding. His natural talent allowed him to make impressive progress without a teacher but lacking a true experienced guide hindered his development. Only a Kaguya could train a Kaguya as only one could heal another. Luckily, Zenjou's name passed across various lands. His success in the previous exams followed by the exposure of his gift caused people to whisper tales about him. Prince Kaguya started on a path to become a famous ninja. This new found fame brought Zenjou the answers he searched for. A Kaguya, like himself, appeared one moonlit night. That night transformed into a rough awakening quickly. What shocked him most was how easily she overcame his attacks. Master Senhime's mastery utterly overpowered his own entry level abilities. And as he laid there, every bone broken within him, he realized a harsh truth. Yet, it could not stop him. Zenjou, in a pain he never experienced before, managed to stand. It was this determinatin that brought Zenjou under Senhime's wing. And from then on lead to a true evolution. During practice, Lady Senhime taught Zenjou about both their clan's history and abilities. He indulged in philosphical discussions which covered a true meaning of battle. His Sensei's guidance lead to revolutionary discoveries. He gained a nigh absolute knowledge over his clan's true meaning. What it meant to truly utilize one's skeleton as a weapon as well as it's connection to the art of war. Doing so lead to increase mastery over shikotsumyaku. Soon, he learned how to create bladed, spiked and projectile weapons at nigh instaneous speeds. And once spawned, Lord Kaguya could freely manipulate their shape and form. Zenjou trained his subconscious to create osteakinetic structures as a defense mechanism. This marked the creation of his greatest defensive technique. Enemies find it incredibly challenging to attack him physically. Just as quick as his osteokinetic weaponry appears, they can disappear. He also began learning how to not only create bones externally, but also, how to manipulate already existing osteo-structures. Senhime sparked the beginning of Zenjou's mastery over Shikotsumyaku. And after reading various tales about the Fifth Kazekage, Lord Kaguya became both inspired and ambitious. Zenjou abandoned the usage of hand seals in favor of learning to freely create and manipulate external osteokinetic structures with both mental commands and physical gestures. He only requires minimum seals for techniques which demand high amounts of chakra. Zenjou's constructs vary in size depending on his specific usage. Their physical shape and the distance in which they appear are dependent on Zenjou as well. They are only truly limited by his imagination. Zenjou utilizes Senhime's unique technique to manipulate the density of his created bone structures. Causing his creations to range from being light as a feather to stronger than a full powered defense. Lord Kaguya is also able to apply this technique to bones he created from a distance. By channeling his chakra through the connection established between himself and his bones, he can continuously manipulate his osteokinetic constructs even without physical contact. The Kaguya warrior has a telekinetic control over his constructs from incredible distances. A promiment demonstration of this power involves manipulating his Third Eye technique by mentally controlling both it's direction and movement. When used in combination with his Archery, Zenjou gains an exponential boost in sight. Whether created or not, forgotten or new, his skeletal creations are susceptible to his mental power. During various battles, he has stopped his arrows before they reach their targets as a way to demonstrate fear. It also through it that Zenjou can manipulate his arrows trajectory. Zenjou is known for favoring constructs similar to parts of a skeleton utilized for both attacking and restraining enemies. A snap of his fingers results in spikes protruding around his target which constantly grow blades from their surfaces as a surprise attack. These constructs can appear from any surface, including his own body. He has wrapped a large skeletal arm around his own to increase both his reach and power. To those he deem unworthy of both his bow and physical power, Zenjou prefers this method of stationary battle. Rather, he attempts to skewer or destroy his opponent using spontaneous creations. When placed alongside his archery, Zenjou can greatly hinder his enemies movements.... Zenjou grew to become perhaps one of the strongest Kaguya to date. A warlord, his powers have lead to armies halting at a mention of his name. He has create bones from his surroundings that completely manipulate the terrain......Forest from beneath... A factor of his unique bloodline is an abnormal healing factor. Extremely enhanced, Zenjou is able to recover from near death in a matter of hours depending on type of damage done. His healing factor has been enhanced since birth. However, only after truly msatering his Kekkei Genkai did it reach its maximum. As a Genin, Zenjou's body healed at a faster rate than most humans, but still required rest. Only his bones regenerated instantly during battle. Flesh and other non Osteo-based substances required time. At had been first stated to be three times as fast as others his age. He recovered from incredibly high falls and traps. However, to truly regenrate from damage, Zenjou required to retreat. His body had to focus moreso on healing rather than battle. As he aged, this drawback eventually disappeared. He has had swords stabbed straight through his heart, his neck snapped and spine utterly destroyed. Only to stand once more. Taijutsu Kaguya Clan shinobi are naturally blessed warriors of battles who once almost united the Land of Water. Said to be monsters of battle, conquerors of land, and demons capable of razing countries, the Kaguya name became widely feared throughout. Some speculate that it was the Kaguya's revolution that brought Kirigakure to it's infamously povershed levels. The fear they brought and unquenchable love of death lead to their premature destruction. Yet, among this warrior tribe, there are those who possess a greater potential. Those gifted with Shikotsumyaku. Kaguya warriors received a tremendous boost from such a bloodthirsty bloodline. As such a member, Zenjou is naturally talented in Taijutsu. Even from a young age, Zenjou was untouchable. He could evade shinobi twice his age while effortlessly switching to an offensive stance. Although a master Archer, Zenjou had an unnatural passion for physical battle. He absolutely enjoyed thrashing his opponents. Lord Kaguya's naturally hardened body granted him extraordinary strength. Even as a Genin, his attacks could break guards. But his strength is greatly enhanced by impressive speeds and an impressive form. Within Sunagakure, Zenjou had became known for being exceptionally skillfull in hand to hand combat within his class. He could take on multiple students at once with few steps. From a young age, Zenjou understood the preciousness of steps. He wasted none. His fighting style although nowhere near his mastered form, involved evasion and precision. He chose to utilize counter strikes rather than overwhelming his enemy. However, against opponents he felt superiority over, Zenjou enjoyed brutally pummeling his opponents. Deadly combos to grapples, bringing out his inner bloodlust had proved rather easily. After discovering Shikotsumyaku's history as a Chuunin.... Zenjou's taijutsu... The Silent Fist Zenjou is the adopted descendant of Shira, perhaps one of Sunagakure's greatest Taijutsu masters. Before his death, Shira recorded his secret techniques and training methods onto a scroll. Which was then passed down his familiar line. Those who proved skillful in Taijutsu had the privilege of reading from the scroll as they became of age. But very few achieved such an honor. It wasn't until Zenjou passed his exams that Shira's great grandson who is also the current Land of Wind Daimyō and Zenjou's uncle, decided that his nephew possessed Shira's ambition. And such, upon Zenjou's success, the Land of Wind Daimyō bestowed Shira's scroll upon him. A high honor which Prince Kaguya accepted with extreme joy. Alongside training with Senhime, Zenjou worked day in and out to master one particular technique which stood out. Shira's famed Silent Fist. A technique that created an owl aura comprised of chakra around one's body. It's formation removed all sound from the user, turning them into silence incarnated. Although invisible, those capable of seeing chakra saw massive wings and a peacock's tail engulf Zenjou. As a Chūnin, he required to toggle between activation and deactivation. He used it to remove an enemy sense against him. Their sense of hearing. They could no longer hear anything within his immediate person. Even holding bells produced little sound. It was only after they were thrown did it send a song. A perfect assassination technique, Zenjou approached with night. He slaughtered entire platoon's without a sound released. As he grew, his mastery ove thtis technique followed. After a while, he could utilize it for lenghty durations without chakra expenditure. As the wielder of Kubikiribōchō, Zenjou's Silent Fist could be seen as his method of Silent Killing. He could engulf this aura around objects and people, removing their sound as well. Zenjou's uncle told his bodyguards that Zenjou actually perfected this technique. Adding applications which Shira died before achieving. A feat easily achievable due to Zenjou already being skilled in Sound based ninjutsu. He is able to create an aura large enough to silence an explosive tag.... Currently, Zenjou's Silent Fist aura has reached a state of active activation. His movements are silent. Only words and actions which he wished to be heard reach the ears of spectator's....Zenjou's range also increased. Although tiring, he was able to surround his entire fortress with this aura, allowing safe and silent passage over enemy territory. Sound Style Kyūjutsu Zenjou's sound style Kyūjutsu is praised throughout the lands. An art of subtle deadliness, it has evolved throughout his life into multiple stages. Sound Style is lethal to both animate and inanimate objects. Although Zenjou is able to create sound based techniques from his person, it gains an exponential boost when used in tandem with his arrows. It's incredible distance spreads his message far across the land. Zenjou's sound style was first used as a method of destroying physical objects. By sending vibrations from an epicenter, his arrow, he could demolish large rocks, soften earth, or send a sickening sensation through enemy bodies. As a Genin, his Sound Style Archery became known throughout. His arrows actual damage meant little as it always had a true purpose. He started to miss his shots on purpose, feigning a horrible or tampered shot to lower his opponents guard. Doing so allowed his sound based techniques to cause considerable damage. He can create high pitch sounds which cause opponents to faint, lead to bleeding ears or a complete lost of balance. Doing so robs those dependent on physical battle of their strongest weapon. He has droven animals and humans mad with his arrows as they continuously emit sounds, even after landing into their target. Once Zenjou recieved his Jōnin promotion, he refined this unique style of archery. Lord Kaguya could fire his arrows at mach speeds. These hyper arrows have an incredibly harder composition...Different levels...Strong enough to decimate structures that tower over him...Pierced through a tailed beast...No wind resistance... Genjutsu Zenjou is also a master of the illusionary arts. Seen early during his Chūnin exams, Prince Kaguya displayed an unrivaled talent in Genjutsu. From a young age Zenjou has used his Sound Style Kyūjutsu as a medium for Genjutsu. Lord Kaguya's arrows are made with miniature holes in positions which do not hinder their flight path. Each arrow streams wind in such a way that it produces sound waves for him to manipulate with his chakra. This is usually shown by a silent whistle through the air. As he trained further in this art of sound based battle, he learned how to utilize difffent pitches of sound depending on how much chakra is fed into each technique. Their volumes and pitches can range from a low hum to a shrieking whistle. During his exams, Zenjou's illusions were basic and rather easy to pierce through with enough concentration. However, by combining such illusionary arts with his arrows, Zenjou's Genjutsu became incredibly lethal. One had little time to decipher his illusions while multiple arrows flew towards their head. He became a fan of using distractions. His third or fourth arrows are often lethal but hidden in an illusion while others fly towards dummy targets. Areas of an enemies body which cause considerable damage, but not as much when compared to his others. This shinobi trickery claimed many lives. After becoming a Chūnin, Zenjou learned to further enhance the sound used during his illusions... The sign of falling feathers from Zenjou's fletching is a signature signal that Zenjou has caught one in a devestating illusion. From it, Zenjou earned his third title, one that brought fear to opposing enemies. Zenjou of the Peacock Feathers (孔雀羽の禅譲, Kujakuhane no Zenjou). Kenjutsu Despite being a master archer, Zenjou has proficient skill in Kenjutsu. As his body is just one gigantic blade, he is able to manipulate blades as his own. His blade works usually involve his primary and secondary assets. His Yumi no Kokkai and Kubikiribōchō. Two weapons which have brought fame throughout all five lands. Utilizing his Yumi no Kokkai, Zenjou is capable breaking it apart into two large swords. It's riser splits in two, transforming it's limbs into swords. These swords are strong enough to slice through diamonds without chipping. Golden blades, Zenjou utilizes a kenjutsu style similar to his taijutsu. Random motions, linked manuevers and clever plots. His swords flip from hand to hand as he flips about... Zenjou's control over Kubikiribōchōis impressive. Zenjou's strength grants him command over it's moverment.... Equipment Radio Communications Headset: This multi-band radio transmitter-receiver is constructed to be worn on one ear. It enables hands-free communication between anyone on the same frequency. This military-grade coms gear has been treated to survive heavy abuse, even full submersion in water. Hooked Arrow Head Arrows: This is a unique type of arrow given to Zenjou by Temari, which naturally possesses a hook in the head of the arrow, one that punctures the body. The reason for the hook is simple, as it penetrates the flesh and clenches deep, tightly. Removing the arrow is not normal, for the hook hooks around the inside of the flesh; surgery and advanced medical procedures is the only method of removing it safely for if one pulls the hook out quickly, the hook takes up the flesh that it hooked leaving a untended wound. When using these arrow heads with hooks, Zenjou coats them in a poison that targets the nervous system and distorts the senses, eventually leading to complete hallucination. The main sense that this poison distorts is the sense of sight, causing things to become blurry and faraway things aren't able to be perceived. In addition to this, he may also coat the arrow heads in an acid that burns the flesh. Another common thing that he does is that he will attach an explosive tag to the hooked arrow, giving it explosives properties. Grappling Hooked Arrow Headed Arrows: This is a unique type of arrow that is utilized by Zenjou. Using the hook, it penetrates the object it hits, getting lodged within. What is unique is that it has a Metal Wire connected on the back of the arrow, allowing one to zipline down the metal wire. Utility Gear: The length and place of their mission dictates that Zenjou carry with him a variety of useful tools and items to aid him during the exams. On his back he carries a large red weather-proofed umbrella for protection from the rain. Residing on his person he has rain gear sealed away in a sealing scroll, such as an water-proofed overcoat, gloves, slacks, boots and additional articles of clothing. He also carries a basic medical kit for on-site injuries, gauze, etc. Stats Relationships Quotes Trivia *Zenjou's nickname can also mean.. *Despite being the son of Muzai, Zenjou has shown no appearant feelings on those who possess Kekkei Genkai and those who don't. *Zenjou's first love was... * * * *According to the databook(s): **Zenjou's hobby is playing his Shaminisen. **Zenjou wishes to fight.. **Zenjou's favourite food is steak and seafood, while his least favourite is Miso Soup **Zenjou has completed --- official missions in total: --- D-rank, --- C-rank, -- B-rank, --- A-rank and --- S-rank. **Zenjou's favourite word is "" (, ). * * *